User talk:Kai 12
Welcome to my talk page. If there is anything you want to talk to me about, you can do so right here. For the sake of consistency and ease of referring back to past messages, conversations started on my talk page should ideally continue on my talk page (so check back for replies), and conversations started on your talk page should ideally continue on your talk page. Vandalism I saw Vandalism to the Yuzuki Mikage and the Sentarou Shibata pages, and others too. Can you fix them please? 1254victoria 17:44, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for telling me. : 00:39, October 25, 2011 (UTC) New Infoboxes Hello! We’re reaching out to a few of our communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . Our goal is to make content portable and more mobile friendly. We'd like your wikia to look good across all devices. Do you think this is something you'd be interested in? If so, please let me know and I'll go in and convert them for you. :)Witnessme (talk) 16:52, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Hiya! So I went ahead and converted the infoboxes to the new template. If you don't like it, feel free to revert back to the original. :)Witnessme (talk) 18:41, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :The previous infoboxes here on this wiki may have been using a non-portable format, and it may not always be mobile friendly, but it looked good. If the new style can be customized to look at least similar (in terms of color, placement, etc.), I will switch to it. Until then, I have switched back to the previous one. : 11:21, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Shino Shoujo hello Kai_12. I have been trying to understand what Enma Ai's grandma has to do with her moral duties to the spider, the master of hell. Any ideas? I thought she might be her personal advisor or mentor such person.(i have npt watched season 3 of Jigoku Shoujo)' Thank You' Shino Shoujo (talk) 16:53, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :In that case, I would suggest that you watch season 3 first, which I believe answers your question in part. Ai's grandmother is indeed assigned by the master of hell (the spider) to help Ai with simple tasks, and to provide companionship of some sort. I wouldn't call her an advisor or mentor, because that is not something she was assigned to do, nor she was ever shown to do. : 17:54, June 9, 2016 (UTC) 僕の馬鹿！Stupid Me I tried to create a page for Nozomi Bitō but cannot seem to add a proper picture for her in her Template. Yesterday, I successfully re-added some Title-''Kanji'' for episodes of Season Three which I am rewatching since I have no life. Tonight, I cannot even seem to add the Title-''Kanji''. Or, at least, I am not seeing them. Sorry to bother you, I imagine I am doing something stupid. Looked through the tutorials but after a few tries I keep getting a mess. I do not want to [CENSORED--Ed.] established pages. TheDoctorX (talk) 06:01, April 15, 2017 (UTC) _______ Figured it out! ^^, TheDoctorX (talk) 08:37, April 19, 2017 (UTC) :Good to know that the problem is solved. :Just so you know, the convention of this wiki is to create character pages only for characters who are at least semi-important or are recurring, i.e. who appear in at least two episodes. Unimportant or one time only characters should be written about in the respective episode page in which they appear, under the "Characters" section. : 17:31, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism http://hell-girl.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/190.77.100.238 Been leaving random Spanish "Hellos" all over the place. TheDoctorX (talk) 08:22, May 5, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you for notifying. : 17:31, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Jigoku Shoujo Well that waz good Ist episode of S4 [[User:Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame|'Akame_of_the_Demon_Sword_Murasame']]村雨(Talk) 01:38, July 15, 2017 (UTC) The fourth anime installment will feature 6 new episodes, and 6 'reminiscence' episodes [[User:Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame|'Akame_of_the_Demon_Sword_Murasame']]村雨(Talk) 01:52, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Enjoying it now! Learning new insults ^^; TheDoctorX (talk) 06:32, July 15, 2017 (UTC) New Season See if this works better. Yay new season! Yay! Do you want us to create descriptions and the like for the new anime episodes? If so, could you create a new section for it? For example, when you pull down the "drop-down" for Anime 'you have only the sections for the first three. I could try creating one for the 4th but I am still new to the coding ^^, and I do not want to create a "mess." If you create one and, say, an empty page for the first episode, I can add in details. TheDoctorX (talk) 07:03, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead and add new information about the new season as information comes out. These wikis are for everyone to contribute to. :I've created the drop-down menu for the fourth season, Jigoku Shoujo: Yoi no Togi, with a link to the new category page. General information about this season should be written in this section of the Anime Information page, as was the case in the past with other seasons (shown right above the new one). :According to the currently followed styles, only create character pages for characters who appear in more than one episode AND is at least of some importance. If this is not true for the character, add their information on the respective episode page in which they appear. Speaking of which, for now, only episode pages seem to be needed, so if you create episode pages, name them starting from "E79: Name of Episode in Title Case", as the last episode in Mitsuganae was E78. : 10:11, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Wiki Logo Hi! I made a logo for the wiki, in case you want to use it. P.H. CP (talk) 01:08, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :Hi. :Unfortunately, wikia only allows wordmarks (the logo that currently says "Jigoku Shoujo Wiki") to have a maximum dimension of 250x65. Your one exceeds this limit in height. : 15:08, August 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Hello. I've changed the logo size and now it fits the limit. P.H. CP (talk) 15:42, August 27, 2017 (UTC) New Hi! I am new to this wiki and I am currently working on Michiru's page. I just wanted to say hello. RadiantHope36 (talk) 17:25, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :Hi! Thanks for contributing. : 01:04, November 26, 2017 (UTC) I wonder why people can't leave comments in this wiki. Maybe you know it? RadiantHope36 (talk) 15:48, November 29, 2017 (UTC) :You mean on article pages? That feature is turned off, because it has never proven to be actually constructive over talk pages. It's a wiki after all, not really a social website. : 18:07, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Can we add polls to this wiki? 'RadiantHope36 (talk) 19:00, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Can you please delete this page: http://hell-girl.wikia.com/wiki/Michiru?redirect=no It is useless. RadiantHope36 (talk) 17:57, December 18, 2017 (UTC) :I've deleted the noted page. :You may add polls to this wiki as long as they seem worthwhile. You'll have to create the templates, though. : 09:42, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Can you give me an example of worthy polls? RadiantHope36 (talk) 06:59, January 14, 2018 (UTC) :Most polls kind of seem without a point to me. I guess polls asking about people's favourite episode, season and character seems weak, but is okay. Polls about more important points of discussion would be better, such as "what do you believe is the most likely outcome of X event", or "what would you like to see/know more about in the next season" or "which direction do you want to see the anime headed in". If you think a question is interesting, ask away on a poll, although polls on a wiki makes it seem like a fan site instead of just a knowledge base. : 12:24, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Should I create a page called Jigoku Shoujo? This page will have: *Basic Information. *Known Hell Girls *Hell Girl Abilities *Basic Hell Girls' Information RadiantHope36 (talk) 08:32, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Also can you delete these pages: http://hell-girl.wikia.com/wiki/Ayumi?redirect=no http://hell-girl.wikia.com/wiki/Takuma?redirect=no http://hell-girl.wikia.com/wiki/Ren?redirect=no http://hell-girl.wikia.com/wiki/Ichimoku_Ren?redirect=no http://hell-girl.wikia.com/wiki/Yuzuki?redirect=no http://hell-girl.wikia.com/wiki/Mikage_Yuzuki?redirect=no http://hell-girl.wikia.com/wiki/Sentarou?redirect=no http://hell-girl.wikia.com/wiki/Shibata_Sentarou?redirect=no http://hell-girl.wikia.com/wiki/Hajime?redirect=no http://hell-girl.wikia.com/wiki/Shibata_Hajime?redirect=no http://hell-girl.wikia.com/wiki/Shibata_Tsugumi?redirect=no http://hell-girl.wikia.com/wiki/Tsugumi?redirect=no http://hell-girl.wikia.com/wiki/Shibata_Ayumi?redirect=no http://hell-girl.wikia.com/wiki/Sentaro?redirect=no http://hell-girl.wikia.com/wiki/Seiichi?redirect=no http://hell-girl.wikia.com/wiki/Hotaru[[User:RadiantHope36|RadiantHope36]] (talk) 09:03, March 8, 2018 (UTC) :Sure, you can create that page, if you want. As long as there is proper content to fill that page up with, there is no problem. :However, as for deleting these pages that you have provided the links for, it's better to leave them undeleted. You see, these are redirect pages, not meant to appear normally when searching. They exist so that they can automatically redirect (send) you to the correct page, which is why they contain common variants and misspellings of those page titles on purpose, as people could possibly search for them. : 12:35, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Promotion Hi. I wanted to know if you could promote me to Moderator or Patroller so i can more easily change image names or delete unused/duplicated images. P.H. CP (talk) 22:12, May 3, 2018 (UTC) :Hi. Sorry for being so late. I'm too busy with real life and I no longer visit this wiki. :I have promoted you to Content Moderator. This should give you a lot of new abilities (you can check them out here). : 12:18, October 3, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll be able to work with images and pages much faster now. By the way, can you change some of the links in the Explore section of the Wikia (it's this big tab at the top of every page next to the logo). Most of them redirects to broken Category which are no longer used and leaving them as it is would make content much harder to find. Thanks in advance. P.H. CP (talk) 15:25, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Re:Character Page Deletion Hello. I've deleted most character pages because there really isn't use for them. The episode pages have the "Plot" section to add what happened on the episode and although I haven't been working on them much, they already explain most of the characters motivations, reasons and personalities, so there isn't much reason to add a character page when most of the character is already written in the episode page. Some characters are exceptions like the main cast, Tsugumi, Hajime, Takuma, Yuzuki, and Michiru because they are plot characters and appear during many many episodes oe, in this Tsugumi, appears throught the 4 seasons. Obviously the episode pages need a revamp, but currently i'm unable to rewrite them, since they take a lot time, but i'll see what I can do to them. Regarding files, sometime ago an user uploaded a load of images from Tumblr and most of them we're fanart so I deleted those, and another one uploaded images which had a watermark from another website so I replaced those with episode screenshots. In case you can't see the new images, you can try clearing your cache. P.H. CP (talk) 20:16, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :That's the guidelines I've been following. From the characters that I deleted, only 2 are worth remaking which are Hotaru and Seiichi Meshiai from Two Mirrors. Ai's parents, Gilles de L'Enfer and Ayumi Shibata are all characters that appear only once, in Ai's parents case, they have 2 or 3 lines of dialogue. Ayumi is remembered in flashbacks, but if flashbacks counts as character appearances, many characters that Yuzuki see throught the last episodes of Three Mirrors should be added too, but their history is already told in one episode and 1 page just to add that detail is too much. P.H. CP (talk) 21:24, January 25, 2019 (UTC)